Historia de una Guerra
by Anhara S
Summary: Sakura sabe en que preciso momento comenzó la Guerra, porque esta ahí para presenciarlo. Oneshot.


**N/A: **Oneshot. Posible futura colección de shots.

**Summary:** Sakura sabe en que preciso momento comenzó la Guerra, porque esta ahí para presenciarlo.

**Characters:** Sakura, Tsunade.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**·· Historia de una Guerra ··**

_1. Por tí._

Sakura sabe en que preciso momento comenzó la Guerra, porque esta ahí para presenciarlo.

Es en el mismo instante en el que Tsunade la mira entre los dedos de sus manos y cierra los ojos con pesar de tal forma que Sakura cree que puede atisbar esas arruguitas en la comisura de sus párpados y que la hacen parecer la edad que realmente tiene.

Sakura la observa meter la cabeza bajo la mesa tras la que se sienta mientras murmura algo indescifrable y desintencionadamente su rápido cerebro comienza a calcular los años que la mujer debe tener, preguntandose si ya a esa edad se puede sufrir demencia senil.

Tsunade vuelve a murmurar algo, esta vez mas alto y Sakura cree que suena como una maldición hacia Shizune y su mania de esconder su sake y no dejar que -_'Ah. Ahi está'- _ahogue sus penas, antes de sacar la cabeza de su escondite con una botella en mano, el pelo ligeramente despeinado y el escote muy fuera de lugar. Sakura sabe que si ella misma hubiese sido un _'él'_ probablemente la hubiese dado una arritimia por entonces.

Pero es _'ella', _es Sakura, y desde luego no sufrirá ninguna parada cardiaca por ver una vez mas de tantas los enormes atributos de su shisou. Por eso se lame los labios ligeramente sorprendida, al ver como la mujer se llena hasta el borde un vaso y se lo bebe de un solo trago.

- ¿Tsunade-sama? - dice con un carraspeo, esperando que no se haya olvidado de su presencia y volviendose a repensar si 60-y-tantos era edad suficiente para la demencia senil.

La Hokage alza brevemente la mirada hacia ella, y Sakura aprovecha el momento.

- ¿Qué hago con todo esto? - pregunta y la tensión le pesa en los brazos, igual que los informes de bajas que lleva en ellos y que Tsunade parece haber olvidado.

Hay gente conocida entre esos papeles. Gente que no verá mas a sus padres, que no abrazará mas a sus hermanos y que no jugará mas con sus hijos. Gente que se ha ido y no volverá y cuyo único recuerdo será un nombre impreso en una piedra.

Sakura sabe que debería sentirse agradecida, muy agradecida. Porque no son los nombres de su gente importante los que estan impresos en esos papeles. Pero eso no significa que no reze cada vez que alguno de sus tres chicos salen en alguna misión_ -Cada vez mas dificil. Cada vez mas mortal-_ para que vuelvan sanos y de una pieza. Porque ellos _-los tres-_ son sus chicos, y que Kakashi la reproche cada vez que la oye, que él ya es suficientemente mayor como para ser el chico de alguien, no hace que deje de decirlo. Y que Sasuke la mire con esa cara impasible que viene a significar algo asi como _'Me importa una mierda que te preocupes por mi'_ no la hace preocuparse menos. Y que Naruto la grite _'Que es imposible que haya alguien ahí arriba que la oiga' _no la hace dejar de rezar.

Porque Sakura ya sabe todo eso y más, y aun así ellos siguen siendo sus tres chicos. Puede que cada vez mas grises y mas rotos pero _vivos _y _suyos_.

- ¿Tsunade-sama? - pregunta de nuevo, notando que el tiempo que ella ha gastado en sus pensamientos, la mujer lo ha gastado observandola.

- Eres demasiado joven - la oye comentar como para sí antes de llenarse otro vaso - Demasiado niña.

Sakura frunce el ceño ligeramente confusa. Hay ciertos momentos en los que es incapaz de seguir el pensamiento de la Sannin. Este es uno de ellos.

Tsunade obvia su confusión y continua.

- Pero no te preocupes, después de esto ya no serás una niña - suspira y mira el contenido de su vaso - _Nunca más._

Sakura se muerde el labio. No sabe muy bien porqué pero tiene la lígera sensación de que ahí mucho mas en juego de lo que ella esta entendiendo y eso la frustra.

Hay una remota idea en su cabeza que la hace pensar que este es uno de esos momentos en los que todo se mantiene en equilibrio durante unos instantes para desmoronarse justo después. Sakura sabe que antes de que salga por la puerta algo habrá cambiado, algo será muy distinto, pero no sabe el qué. Tampoco sabe si quiere saberlo.

Así que lo intenta de nuevo y espera que esta vez, la Hokage conteste con algo minimamente coherente y entendible.

Sakura abre la boca y antes de que pueda decir una sola sílaba, la mirada de la Sannin se cierra en ella y asiente condescendiente.

- Tienes razón. LLevaselos a Ibiki. Él sabrá lo que hacer.

Y con eso Sakura sabe que ya no es mas necesaria allí.

Solo mira una vez por encima de su hombro antes de salir por la puerta y cree ver por un mísero segundo como Tsunade alza la copa en un brindis a algun fantasma que sólo ella ve, y se lo lleva a la boca.

_- Por ti, Jiraiya._

Sakura sabe el preciso momento en que comenzó la Guerra, porque esta ahí para presenciarlo.

- Fin -

* * *

¿Merecedor de reviews?


End file.
